Double Annoying
by Dynamite Ladybugz
Summary: Violet and Magenta are two silly girls who loves to annoy Nico Di Angelo. He hates their guts, but when they go on an adventure together, will he get different feelings for them? If so which one will he choose? This is an odd and very unique story. Enjoy!


A/N hello-ho-ho! I just love PJO! This is my first story, so pleeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeee be nice. Some of you may have read my twin sister(real-life twin) silverbite's stories! yup! we r related. this story was inspired by a verrrrryyyy old youtube series, called "Charlie the Unicorn". I loooovvveee those! to bad no one makes them anymore... READ! oh, by the way, this is a nico/oc,oc story! yayayayya!

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's POV<strong>

"here's a llama  
><span>there's a llama<span>  
><span>and another little llama<span>  
><span>fuzzy llama<span>  
><span>funny llama<span>  
><span>llama llama<span>  
><span>duck<span>

llama llama  
><span>cheesecake<span>  
><span>llama<span>  
><span>tablet<span>  
><span>brick<span>  
><span>potato<span>  
><span>llama<span>  
><span>llama llama<span>  
><span>mushroom<span>  
><span>llama<span>  
><span>llama llama<span>  
><span>duck<span>

i was once a treehouse  
><span>i lived in a cake<span>  
><span>but i never saw the way<span>  
><span>the orange slayed the rake<span>  
><span>i was only three years dead<span>  
><span>but it told a tale<span>  
><span>and now listen, little child<span>  
><span>to the safety rail<span>

did you ever see a llama  
><span>kiss a llama<span>  
><span>on the llama<span>  
><span>llama's llama<span>  
><span>tastes of llama<span>  
><span>llama llama<span>  
><span>duck<span>

half a llama  
><span>twice the llama<span>  
><span>not a llama<span>  
><span>farmer<span>  
><span>llama<span>  
><span>llama in a car<span>  
><span>alarm a llama<span>  
><span>llama<span>  
><span>duck<span>

is THIS how it's told now?  
><span>is it all so old?<span>  
><span>is it made of lemon juice?<span>  
><span>doorknob<span>  
><span>ankle<span>  
><span>cold<span>  
><span>now my song is getting thin<span>  
><span>i've run out of luck<span>  
><span>time for me to retire now<span>  
><span>and become a duck"<span>

Me and my sister (twin, yes a twin sister) cracked up as we finished singing. We then noticed that everyone at the Hermes table was staring at us.

"What?" we asked together.

"Do you guys sing that song every time you eat?" one of the Stolls asked.

Magenta and I looked at each other and laughed. "No, no, no, silly boy." I said.

"If we sing that song at every meal, we would look stupid..." Magenta continued.

"Yea... we sing a different song each time. We aren't freaks."

All right, so here's the deal- My sister, Magenta and I just found out the shocking, yet awesome, fact that we are demigods. Now we are at some camp in New York, waiting to be claimed by our "godly parent". Let me tell you about myself.

I am about 5'2 and my name is Violet. Despite my name, I only wear pink. All pink. for instance, right now, I am wearing a pink tank top with unicorns all over it, hot pink leggings with pink shorts over them, light pink shoes, and pink jeweled gloves with the fingered cut off. Even my hair is bright pink. My face is always decorated with my cheerful smile. My sister and I are turning fifteen in exactly two months, five days, three hours, and eight minutes. Yeah, I know. I'm probably boring you. Why don't you talk with my sister?

* * *

><p><strong>Magenta's POV<strong>

Hi! I Magenta, and my sister's name is Violet. WE are twins, identical ones. Even though my name is Magenta and her name is Violet, I dress in all purple and she dresses in all pink. For example: at the moment, I am wearing a plain purple long sleeve shirt, despite it being 100 degrees outside, purple jeans, and dark purple tennis shoes. Even my hair is purple. I am 5'4, a bit taller than my twiny. I almost always smile, but I do so less often than my sister. I am very excited because we are turning 15 in 2 months, five days, three hours and seven minutes.

Once breakfast was over, everyone headed out of the pavilion and toward their activities. I spotted someone staying somewhat away from the crowd, and I recognized him immediately. I tugged at Violet's arm and pointed. She saw him too and we ran over to him. His back was facing us, so we were not seen by him.

"Heyyyyyy! Nico! Hey Nico! Nicooooooo!"

He turned around and groaned. "Oh, no. Not you two again. What are you doing here?"

"We're demigods, Nico, demigods! We are demigods! Now we're just like you!"

"No! You guys are nothing like me."

"Nico! Nico! Nico! Nico!" I shouted. "Hey Nico!"

"What?"

"... We're demigods Nico, demigods!"

"Ughhhh.. yeah. I got that."

Magenta suddenly got her idea face on. "Nico Nico! Who's your parent?"

"Yeah," I piped in, "who's your parent, Nico?"

He rolled his eyes and told us that his father was Hades, god of the underworld and death. Big mistake.

"Oooohhhhh... Nico! Nico! We have questions for you Nico!" Without waiting for him to say something, we continued. "If you die and are reborn, do you have two bellybuttons? Since your dad is the true ruler of death, do people who believe in heaven go to Hell? What's the speed of darkness? What-"

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Shut up and leave me alone."

"Okay! Bye Nico!"

If you don't know who Nico Di Angelo is, here you go: he is about 6 ft. tall, and he always wears black, even though his name is Nico. Witch I think is _very _strange, don't you agree, Violet?

**Violet's POV**

Yes, Magenta, I do think it is very weird.

**Magenta's POV**

Uh-huh. If I was a Nico, I would wear green, because a Nico should wear green.

**Violet's POV**

Hmm... I would wear blue. I think a Nico should wear blue.

**Magenta's POV**

Whatever. Anyway, Nico's our best friend. He thinks we are awesome, _OBVIOUSLY_!

* * *

><p>AN man, if I was Nico, i would probably punch them in the face or something. don't worry, it's annoying now, but it will be more romantic as the story goes on.


End file.
